The field of the disclosure relates generally to precision voltage reference circuits, and more specifically to a precision voltage reference circuit having a tunable switched capacitor resistance.
Many electrical systems, including, for example, control systems and measurement devices, rely on a voltage reference for some aspect of operation. In certain applications, such as long-range guided vehicles, a precision voltage reference (PVR) is critical, because even small shifts in the voltage reference translate to errors in acceleration, position, and rotation. Some vehicles, such as intercontinental missiles and space vehicles, for example, use inertial pendulum-based navigation systems, gyroscopic based navigation systems, or some combination of both to satisfy their low tolerance for error in precision and accuracy. Such systems often require a PVR with stability on the order of 1 part-per-million (ppm) over age, temperature variation, and radiation events.